In certain types of aircraft, turbine engines are mounted to pylons depending from the aircraft wings. Generally, fore and aft mounting bracket assemblies and auxiliary structures connect the engine to the pylon in a manner that accommodates a variety of engine mounting requirements, such as thrust reaction, torque reaction, and a variety of static and dynamic loading conditions. In addition to meeting these requirements, the mounting brackets must accommodates severe operating conditions, including high temperatures and vibrations.
Various structures have been proposed for mounting turbine engines to aircraft wings. Examples of such structures may be found in the following U.S. Pat. Nos.: 3,288,404; 3,727,862; 3,831,888; 4,013,246; 4,022,018; 4,437,627; 4,603,821; and 4,603,822.
Of the aforementioned patented engine mounting structures, U.S. Pat. No. 4,603,822 discloses an aft engine mount for fastening a turbine engine below the wing of an aircraft. While the disclosed mount may function satisfactorily for its intended purpose, there is a need for an aft engine mount which aids in isolating the aircraft cabin from engine developed noises. Heretofore, there has not been commercially available an aft turbine engine mounting bracket assembly which accomplishes this objective while accommodating the aforedescribed mounting requirements and severe operating conditions encountered.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,288,404, issued to the assignee of the present application, discloses a turbine engine mounting system for a helicopter. The system includes a front mount that has a torque shaft with arms at opposite ends connected to a gearbox and an elastomeric bearing resiliently connecting the torque shaft to the aircraft fuselage via ancillary fittings. While this patented system functions satisfactorily for mounting a turbine engine to a helicopter fuselage, it is not suitable for solving the aforementioned noise problem associated with certain types of aircraft powered by wing-mounted turbine engines.